


No turning back.

by sarajinki



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajinki/pseuds/sarajinki
Summary: Eminem knows he is screwed the moment his eyes linger too long on that tatted chest. He doesn't know how many times he has watched that damn Rap Devil video, but he just can't get enough of... it. At first, he could convince himself that it was for the 'science of battle rap', but now that he has put out Killshot and that he knows that he has won the war, there is no excuse for him to be sitting there and letting his eyes devour the younger man.





	No turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> After fangirling on every fanfic there is for this pairing, I now give you my contribution (finally!!!) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ (These two are killing me).

Eminem knows he is screwed the moment his eyes linger too long on that tatted chest. He doesn't know how many times he has watched that damn Rap Devil video, but he just can't get enough of... it. At first, he could convince himself that it was for the 'science of battle rap', but now that he has put out Killshot and that he knows that he has won the war, there is no excuse for him to be sitting there and letting his eyes devour the younger man. Despite the lyrical flaws that keep scorching his ears, he never pauses the video once the play button has been pressed. After a few replays, he doesn't even hear the words anymore, he just feels this haunting attraction that just keeps and keeps on giving. 

_''Look what you done to me_  


_Dropped an album just because of me_  


_Damn, you in love with me! ''_

Those words catch his ears this time and his jaw clenches. _You fucking pathetic white toothpick, who do you think you are?_ The song goes on and the tension in his face travels down to his lower abdomen. Panic pools in his stomach as he feels it grow. _Shit, no._ But it's too late, his left hand his already travelling inside his sweatpants. Eminem slams his fist against the table as his other hand meets with his rock hard manhood. He jerks off as the song fades into silence, leaving him with only his imagination. He pictures the blonde underneath him, his slender and long body sprawled across his bed, his blue eyes gazing at him in a pleading way. '' Marshall, fuck me ... '' he hears and that's enough to send him over the edge. Cum drenches his hand as the other's name leaves his lips through a groan. 

His chest heaves as he gets back to himself. And again, in that moment, he realizes that yes, he is screwed.

*******************************************************************************************************

'' Hey yooo, Keeellss, '' his friend Slim calls out as his head peaks through the tour bus’ door.

The young rapper rolls his eyes as he hears the alcohol in his friend’s voice. '' No, I’m not going out, '' he immediately answers as he just sinks further into the sofa he has been lying on for the past hour.

'' Hey yo, come on maan, wazzup with u? '' Slim asks in a tone that fails to convey real concern. 

'' Nothing man, just go have fun. Tell the others I’m getting old, I need sleep, '' he says before turning onto his side to shy himself away from the other.

Silence follows his words before he hears the door get slammed shut. Kelly can’t help but let out a sigh of relief as he turns onto his back again. He is left to wonder, once more, what is in fact wrong with him. He has been off his partying grind, preferring to stay alone in the tour bus to enjoy some peace. Although peace there never really is since his mind always brings back the face he wishes he could spit on. The face he has looked up to all these years to finally realize that that face is the one of a piece of shit. Kelly knows very well Eminem has never been an angel, but he had always caressed the fantasy that he could be part of his little tribe, part of the group of people the veteran rapper respected. But obviously, by the hatred he had read on the older man’s face when he had talked about him with Sway and the fact that he had called him a mumble rapper, that would never happen. 

Kelly straightens up into a seating position as the thoughts attack him again. He feels the weight of all the pressure he has been feeling these past few weeks crush him. His head drops, his gaze down to the floor. A small smile stretches his lips. He reaches for the bottle of vodka a few inches from his feet, opens it and takes a full swig. He welcomes the burn and goes on one time, two times, three times… Until he feels more numb. He manages to put the bottle down without spilling its content and lies down again. His eyes stare up towards the ceiling, his mind basking in the rare sliver of peace.  


His chest heaves as he inhales and exhales deeply. He tries not to think, but despite his will, a voice inside his mind speaks the words he is so scared to accept: _I am screwed._

************************************************************************************************

'' This fucking bitch, '' Eminem growls as he watches the arrogant mouth of the younger rapper spill out a ton of nonsense. He had tried to talk himself out of watching that damn interview, but between his friends talking about it and his undeniable need to see the other in action, he had lost against his resolve. 

_'' You called me a mumble rapper?!? Oh my god… like can we just pour some of this out for this old dumbass… ''_

Eminem shakes his head as he sees the blonde pour his tequila on the carpet. He automatically pauses as a sigh leaves his lips. _How fucking dumb are you?_ he thinks before clicking on the play button again. He doesn’t want to watch more, but he has to. He doesn’t know what it is, but there is something in the other’s demeanour that he finds even more enticing here. There is something about the way he talks like he doesn’t have a fucking care in the world, but all the while showing clear signs of distress that speaks to him on a deeper level than just physical attraction. He wants to see that cute little mouth keep that same energy around him just so he can destroy him even more. 

Eminem’s eyes stay glued on the screen until the Breakfast Club’s outro plays out. He gets up from his chair and walks around the studio, just mulling over what he has just watched. He knows their public battle will have no part 2, since the blonde has made it clear he isn’t going to release another track on him. Eminem knows this to be a wise choice, but part of him also wishes they could’ve kept that fire going. He hasn’t felt this alive in a long time and doesn’t want to let that feeling go to go back to his sedated state. 

Eminem stops dead in his tracks as he is hit with his only option. _I have to see him._ He rushes towards his computer again and enters the URL to the younger rapper’s website. It doesn’t take him long to find the concert dates and the locations. His face lights up as he sees that in a little more than a week the blonde will be in Indianapolis. He actually has to be there the previous day for a business meeting. _I’ll just stick around_ , he settles as his heart jumps inside his chest. The sensation catches him off guard, causing him to check behind him abruptly just to make sure no one is witnessing what he is up to. The emptiness of the room brings on relief and he looks back to his screen. 

_This will be over in a few days_ , he reassures himself as he stares at the young man’s face at the bottom of the website’s page. 

*****************************************************************************************

Kelly barely feels the hand on his back as he frowns in pain from a hangover headache. His head is dangling between his knees, his mind plunged into darkness. He doesn’t know where he is going to find the strength to get on stage, but he knows he has to. He is the gunner and despite him feeling like he is out of ammo, he still calls the shots. 

'' Come on, Kells, get up, '' his friend and drummer Rook says as he puts a hand on his back again. 

Kelly can only answer with a groan, but despite his pain, he manages to slide himself to the edge of the chair he is sitting on before getting up slowly. The world dances in front of his eyes for a few seconds before it stills. 

'' Hey Rook, give me some Tylenols, '' he asks groggily. 

The drummer sighs before heading to the cabinet a few meters away and opening it. He brings back two pills and a glass of water along with a disapproving expression on his face.

Kelly ignores it, proceeding to put the pills in his mouth and downing the glass of water to make them disappear in his stomach. 

Rook crosses his arms over his chest. '' Kells, I know this isn’t the best time, but you need to know how worried we are about you, '' he voices seriously. 

'' You are right this isn’t the best time at all. We have to be on stage in ten, '' Kelly counters as he gives him his signature _‘you better not start with me’_ face.

Rook knows better than to argue in that moment so he leaves silently after giving him a last look. 

Kelly sees the anger and the worry in his friend’s eyes, but he is not bothered. He has more important things to do than to give a shit about that right now. 

He takes a few deep breaths to settle his body and his mind before he reaches for the blunt and lighter he has left inside his jeans’ pocket. He lights the joint and takes a few quick puffs, feeling himself instantly relax as the smoke fills his lungs. He knows he has a problem, a big one, but if he lets himself think about it, he is pretty sure that will be the end of him. So, he just shuts off his rational mind and proceeds to put on the rest of his stage attire, which consists of a Binge merch T-shirt and a custom-made jacket with a big MGK written on the back. He feels a little more like a rockstar with those on and that’s enough to get him outside of the tour bus and into the venue. 

A few minutes later, he is facing the crowd. A light hits his spot and he is left vulnerable in front of plenty. He almost wants to bail out, but then the music starts and the crowd screams. Kelly can’t help but smile. This is his moment and if it has to be his last, he is going to make the most out of it. 

********************************************************************************************

'' Hey Kells. ''

The tall blonde turns around to see Joe, the lead guitarist of Fall Out Boy, running to catch up with him. The concert has just ended and Kelly is making his way to the tour bus after having turned down once again his friends’ offer to go to a club. 

'' Yeah? '' he answers as the other stops in front of him. 

'' A girl called and said that she’d be waiting for you at the Alexander Hotel in room… uh, give me a sec… '' Joe reaches into his pocket and takes out a paper. '' She gave me the info, here you go, '' he says as he hands him out the paper. 

Kelly takes it and looks at what’s written on it. There is only the address of the hotel and the room number. He cocks an eyebrow. '' What’s the name of the girl? ''

Joe shrugs. '' I don’t know. She said you knew her and that she wanted to surprise you, '' he further explains. '' I’m just the messenger, so I don’t know if that’s legit or not, but I thought I should let you know, '' he concludes.

'' Okay, thanks man, '' Kelly replies with a small smile. 

Joe smiles back. '' Have a good night, '' he says with a wink before he goes his own way. 

Kelly rolls his eyes before looking at the paper again. _Who the fuck is that from?_ A couple of names come to his mind, but that doesn’t offer him any clue. He curses under his breath as he realizes there is no telephone number on that paper. _Am I crazy enough to just go there?_

He doesn’t really have to fight with himself to answer that question. Kelly steps into the bus quickly to pick up another blunt and steps out into the chilly night again. In the matter of seconds, he has his phone out and up to his ear to call an Uber. When he hangs up, he feels a tinge of excitement in his lower abdomen.

_Maybe that pussy will set me right._

*************************************************************************************************

Kelly scoffs as he steps out of the car. _That bitch ain’t playin_ , he thinks as he stares at the luxurious façade of the hotel. He doesn’t waste much more time gawking. He walks through the front door and goes straight to the reception desk. The lady welcomes him with a generic and overly enthusiastic greeting, which makes him cringe. 

'' Yeah, uh, a friend of mine is waiting for me in room 208, '' he quickly says. 

'' Oh okay, what’s your name sir? '' she asks in her shrill voice. 

Kelly manages to control his face to not let his annoyance come through. '' Machine Gun Kelly. '' 

She blinks at him a few seconds, but before she can proceed to speak again, Kelly cuts in. '' That’s the name people know me by. ''

'' Oh okay then, I’ll just call to the room to verify that what you are saying is correct, '' she informs. 

Kelly gives her a deadly stare, but she misses it as she dials a number on the phone in front of her. 

'' Yes, hi, this is Miranda from the reception. I have a gentleman here who goes by the name of Machine Gun Kelly who says that you are waiting for him. '' She nods and gives out a few _mhhmm mmhm_ , before hanging up. 

'' You can go up to room 208, '' she confirms. '' We hope you enjoy your stay and if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call us, '' she then indicates with a huge smile. 

Kelly mumbles a _Thanks_ before speeding towards the elevator. He clicks the up button and a few seconds later, the doors open before him. He steps in and watches them close in front of him. He is thankful that there is no one in the elevator with him. He takes in a deep breath as anticipation grows in his stomach. He can’t wait to see who is waiting for him. 

The doors open again and he steps out. He catches the arrow indicating that the room is down the hallway. He walks anxiously past several doors before he finally stops in front of room 208. He takes another deep breath and knocks. 

It’s only a second before the door opens. As his eyes catch the mystery person, they widen in fear, his body instantly turning lax. 

_No, no, no, no, no..._

********************************************************************************************

Eminem pulls the tall blonde forcefully inside the room before the latter has time to flee. He then locks the door and turns back to face him. The fear, surprise and confusion he can read on the other’s pretty features does nothing to help the excitement that has been bubbling inside him for the past few hours. He leans back against the door, just to make extra sure the other doesn’t try anything silly. He waits for the blonde to say something, but clearly, he has lost his ability to speak. 

'' What’s up Colson? Aren’t you happy to see me? '' he says with a taunting smirk. 

The veteran rapper’s voice manages to get Kelly out of his daze. '' The fuck? '' he snaps. 

'' Where’s the girl? '' he goes on, his tone panicked and angry. 

'' Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, it was just a way to get you here. '' Eminem answers. '' I’m glad I was right to think you’d be stupid enough to show up, '' he then scoffs. 

Kelly’s jaw clenches. He’d love nothing more than to wipe off that smug expression from the older one’s face.

'' What do you want? '' he snarls. 

Eminem looks straight into his pale eyes. '' I’m giving you what you want, Kells. You wanted to talk man to man, so here I am. This is your chance, so enjoy it, '' he outlines as he takes a few steps towards him. 

Kelly’s fear crawls in his gut again as the smaller man’s cold expression betrays a dark intention. The taller one steps back, his eyes darting quickly around the room. He sees the phone on the desk near him and thinks about calling Miranda for help, but he instantly pushes back the idea. _No, I’m no coward._ Kelly stops backing away and crosses his arms as the other stops a few inches away from him. He can feel his heart beating faster as the other’s piercing gaze searches his face. _Get a fucking grip, Kells_ , he tells himself as he tries not to crumble in front of the one he wouldn’t openly admit is still his idol. 

'' What’s up Kells? Where’s all that energy you had when you were bitching about me on the Breakfast Club, huh? '' Eminem baits.

Kelly frowns, confused. '' Wait… you watched that? '' 

_Shit._ Luckily, Eminem has always been quick. '' What do you think? I thought you were actually going to talk about releasing another diss track, but I guess that was too much heat for the little bitch that you are. Instead, you released a garbage EP and you even have the audacity to promote it with that shirt '' the older one points out in disgust. 

A lot of times, Kelly takes what people say at face value, but this time he has enough wit to read between the lines. 

'' I thought I wasn’t even part of the conversation… I thought you didn’t give a flying fuck about me, so why watch the interview, why listen to my EP and why plan this scheme to get me to a hotel room? '' he lays out as his voice rises with every word. 

The blonde basks in the feeling of having the upper hand as Eminem stays silent. '' Who would’ve thought? I actually got the Rap God bothered. '' A laugh leaves his lips. '' Who’s the little bitch, huh? '' 

Before the young rapper can realize he has crossed the line, his breath is cut short by a solid punch to his stomach. He falls to his knees, holding his sides as he groans in pain. And then he whimpers despite himself as the older one sharply pulls on his hair, snapping his head back as he gazes once more into his now watery eyes. 

'' I’ll fucking end you, '' he threatens in a low voice as he feels heat pool inside his own stomach. He lets go of the blonde’s hair only to use that same hand to slap him across his pretty little face. The redness it leaves on it just spikes his arousal even more. 

'' You are trash, Colson. You’ve always been, '' he pushes as the other looks down, rubbing the side of his face.

Silence weighs between them after that, Eminem anxiously waiting for the other to fight back. But that doesn’t happen. Instead, Kelly gets up onto his feet again and walks past him. _Oh no, you’re not leaving._ He firmly grips his arm and turns him around. His heart stops briefly as he sees a tear fall down the taller one’s cheek. 

Kelly wipes it away angrily, but others join in to blur his vision. He tries to release himself from the other’s grip, but Eminem is stronger than he would’ve ever thought. _Damn you._ Before he knows it, he is dragged to the bed at the center of the room. 

Eminem pushes him back onto it, wasting no time to dominate his lean figure. Kelly gasps as he feels the other’s crotch press against his. '' Wha-what are you doing? '' he stutters as his hips jerk instinctively. 

'' What kind of man would I be if I saw a little girl crying and did not make her feel better? '' Eminem ridicules as he slides a hand down between the other’s long legs. 

Kelly muffles a moan as his dick is gripped through his tight black jeans. '' Get off of me, you perv, '' he spits as he tries to push the other man away from him. 

Eminem lets the other go on with his measly attempts to break free as he unbuckles his belt and slides down the zipper of his jeans. Soon enough, his cold hand disappears inside the other’s briefs, his palm kneading the blonde’s member. 

A soft sigh leaves the latter before he bites on his bottom lip. His arms fall back down to his sides, all fight leaving him as his brain shuts down from the unnerving caress. He can feel his face heat up and looks away. 

'' That’s it… good girl… '' Eminem mocks again as a way of distracting himself from the fact that a flustered Machine Gun Kelly is probably the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life. Apart from his daughter of course. 

Kelly hisses as the other’s thumb runs over the crown of his cock and spreads the pre-cum that has started to leak out from its slit. '' Shit… '' 

The soft-spoken curse makes Eminem smile a devious smile. The way the blonde is reacting to his touch is almost too perfect, almost too easy… Clearly, this isn’t his first experience with another man. 

'' So you really are a hoe, huh? How many guys have you bottomed for, huh? '' he questions as he grabs the other’s chin with his free hand to lock eyes again. 

Kelly blushes even more, feeling beyond embarrassed and humiliated. '' That’s none of your business, '' he retorts to keep just a bit of his pride as he feels the tears he has previously shed dry on his cheeks. 

'' That’s every bit of my business, actually. I’m planning to fuck you raw, so you better be clean, you little slut. '' Eminem then releases the hold he has on the other’s erect member, adding salt to the wound. 

Kelly looks at him in distress. Part of him is disgusted by the rapper’s behaviour, but part of him just wants him to continue. He doesn’t know why he would let anyone disrespect him in such a way, but in that moment as he stares into the other’s icy eyes, he knows there is no fighting it. 

Eminem moves back and takes off the young rapper’s shoes and socks before sliding his pants and briefs off as the latter lifts his hips compliantly. '' Take off the rest, '' he orders as he devours the other’s naked lower half. Those damn legs. He has to say he hadn’t expected the blonde to have an impressive gun down there, but he is glad. 

Kelly does as he is told and a few seconds later, he is sitting on the bed in his naked glory. He doesn’t shy away from the older one’s predatory look even though inside he feels like he is about to melt. 

'' I still hate all those damn tattoos, '' Eminem voices as he makes his way to the bed again. 

Kelly shields himself by crossing his arms over his chest again. '' Like I care, '' he replies with a scowl.

'' Oh sweetheart, keep kidding yourself, '' the older one dismisses as he sits on the edge of the mattress. 

'' Get on all fours, '' he then instructs.

Kelly feels his cock twitch, but manages to keep his face under control. '' Why are you doing this? '' he finally asks. He knows the brown-haired, weird-bearded rapper wants to humiliate him, but all of this still seems too much.

Eminem rolls his eyes, annoyed. '' Shut the fuck up. A hoe shouldn’t talk so much. '' He taps on the blonde’s left leg. '' Don’t make me repeat myself. ''

Kelly almost pouts for not getting a satisfying answer, but instead, obeys. Now that his butt is in the air and he has no control over what’s about to happen, he truly feels vulnerable. 

Eminem licks his lips and slides closer to the taller one’s body. He gives his smooth-looking butt a sharp slap which makes the other gasp. '' You’re too pretty for the rap game, you know that? '' 

Kelly wants to answer, but is forced into silence as the other spreads his butt cheeks with his hands. A moan leaves his lips as he feels the other’s tongue lap at his puckered hole before it enters him. 

Eminem had told himself beforehand that he wouldn’t put his lips against the other’s butthole, but upon its sight, he hadn’t been able to resist. He hasn’t given much rim jobs in his life due to the power trip he always has had in the bedroom, but right now, it doesn’t matter. He feels like he could eat up the blonde’s body in one sitting. He relishes the latter’s soft pants as he pushes his tongue further in and adds a finger to open him up even more. 

'' Em… fuck… '' Kelly sighs as he leans back against the other’s mouth. 

The older one tongue fucks him some more before leaving the warmth of his hole to push in two more fingers. '' You’re so fucking tight… '' he groans as he forces his way through the rings of muscle closing in around his digits. '' That’ll feel so good when I get inside you, '' he goes on in a voice overwhelmed with desire as his erection presses more than uncomfortably against his sweatpants. 

By now, Kelly is already out of his functioning mind. He lets his forehead press into the pillow in front of him as breathy sounds of pleasure leave his parted lips. The discomfort he usually feels whilst getting prepared is still there, but isn’t as important. Clearly, there is experience behind those gestures. 

'' You’re such a good girl, moaning so good for daddy, '' Eminem notes in a low voice before pulling out. 

Kelly whimpers from the loss, but isn’t left hanging long as he feels the other’s now uncovered dick run along his butt crack. He feels the slick trail it leaves on his skin and shivers at the sensation. He wants nothing more than to be fucked right now. '' Em… '' he pleads as he looks back to the rapper. 

Eminem almost loses all composure as he catches sight of the other’s face. The latter’s eyes are dark with pleasure, his cheeks are tinted with a beautiful shade of red and his lips are parted in such an inviting way, he could just…

Without letting himself think it through, he flips the other over onto his back and leans down to take hold of his lips. Eminem lets out a low groan inside the blonde’s mouth as the latter slides his tongue inside his mouth, meeting his own for a hungry battle that overtakes everything else in that moment. 

Kelly brings a hand behind the brunette’s neck as the kiss deepens. They make out for what seems like forever before their lungs remind them that they are only human.

Eminem pulls back first only to bring his lips to the other’s right ear. '' Tell me how bad you want me. '' 

Kelly shudders. '' I want you so fucking bad. '' 

Eminem’s lips thin into a smug smile before he straightens up. He digs his nails into Kelly’s thighs making the latter wince. '' Put them around my waist, '' he demands. 

The blonde does just that and is rewarded with the older man’s dick pressing against his entrance. 

'' Uugh… '' he lets out unabashedly as the other starts penetrating him. 

The lewd sound added to the other’s pleasure-ridden expression makes Eminem want to cum on the spot, but he manages to keep it together. He moves slowly, not so much to ease the pain for the other, but because he wants to see every inch of his dick disappearing inside the other’s ass. 

Kelly squirms and whines as the torture drags on. He closes his eyes and fists the sheets underneath them to help him through, but pain still shoots through his backside fiercely. By the time the older man is buried to the hilt, he is breathing heavily. 

'' Shit… '' Eminem curses as the warmth and tightness around his shaft menaces to throw him over the edge again. He knows there is no time to lose now. With one hand down besides the blonde’s head and the other one settled on his hip, he pulls back slowly before slamming into his tight hole again.

Kelly’s body shifts on the mattress slightly as a strangled sound leaves his mouth. He is left no time to recover as the other submits him to the same harsh pace. He bites hard on his lip, his eyes still tightly closed, waiting for the pain to subside. 

'' Kells, look at me, '' Eminem instructs in between groans. 

The blonde opens his eyes and that’s enough to make pleasure coil in his stomach again. The want he reads in the other’s gaze is so clear it’s almost scary. '' Em… this… this is not the first time you’ve thought about doing me, right? '' he voices quickly before he loses his ability to form words again. 

Eminem answers with another brutal thrust, effectively throwing the blonde back in the throes of pain. 

'' You’re so full of yourself, huh? Let me remind you of your place, '' the brunette says as he brings his hands up to the other’s throat. He tightens his grip around it as he keeps moving between the blonde’s legs. 

Kelly taps on the other’s hands in panic as he feels his airway constrict, but the other goes on and soon he feels light-headed and everything becomes a big blur.

And then Eminem releases him, simultaneously stilling inside him. '' You’re lucky I’m not into necrophilia or I would’ve killed you, '' the other puts out menacingly as the other coughs whilst trying to catch his breath. '' You think I’m some kind of little faggot like you, bitch? ''

Kelly shoots him a dark look as he recovers his breath, but he is left no chance to fight back as Eminem starts fucking him again, this time at a quicker pace. Kelly can’t help but moan, his previous pain overthrown by pleasure. If it’s even possible, everything feels even more intense than before and he now can’t ignore his painfully throbbing erection. He slides a hand between his legs and starts stroking his shaft, his lids falling half-way over his eyes. '' I hate you so fucking much… '' he utters breathily.

'' Your pussy says otherwise, '' Eminem points out as he feels the tight space give in more and more and he finally hits the other’s prostate. 

'' Aah, fuck… do that again, '' Kelly begs, voice raspy, as his hand works faster on his cock. 

Eminem hits his sweet spot again and again and again, watching the blonde’s face saturate with even more pleasure. '' Come on, cum for daddy, baby, '' he urges as he feels his own orgasm dawn on him. 

These words are enough to make the blonde tip over and release all over the sheets with a loud groan. The sight has Eminem coming to his demise with a grunt after a few lazy thrusts, his own release filling up the other’s hole. He then lets himself drop on top of Kelly, his body weakened by all the effort. 

The blonde tries to catch his breath despite the extra weight on his chest. For the first time in what has felt like forever now, he feels calm. It’s unfortunately only a few seconds before the brunette moves back and pulls out, going for the box of tissues set on the nightstand at their left to clean himself up. 

The latter then pulls up his sweatpants and swiftly gets off the mattress. '' The checkout time is 12:00 tomorrow if you just want to spend the night here. '' He informs as he looks at a sleepy-eyed Machine Gun Kelly. He would lie if he said he didn’t want to stay some more, but that would betray how much the other affected him. 

Kelly pushes himself up onto his elbows. '' You stay, it’s your room, '' he replies sharply as he straightens up some more to sit. He winces as he feels the other’s cum slide out of him.

'' Stop acting tough, I just destroyed your ass, '' Eminem reminds as he pushes away the thought of humiliating the other some more. 

Kelly just stares back, defeated. None of what he wants to say now is going to help him. 

'' So I trust your little bitch ass won’t go bragging to your friends about what happened tonight, '' Eminem says as a warning.

Kelly glares at him. '' Fuck you. ''

Eminem’s jaw clenches as he gives the blonde one last long look. With every bit of mental resolve he has left, he finally turns around, walks to the door and leaves the room.

Kelly gives himself a few more seconds of stillness before he finally moves to the edge of the bed. He then leans down to reach his pants and takes out a blunt and lighter out of his pocket. As soon as his joint is lit, he takes a long puff and relaxes into it. By the time he has gone through it, he is almost back to himself again. Almost, because as much as he would like to just numb out everything, he feels filthy, gross and unworthy.

And he is scared that this feeling will never leave him now.

 

*********************************************************************************************

It’s a few weeks later before Eminem is finally able to accept that he is not able to get over what happened in that hotel room. Almost all his waking hours are troubled with images of the blonde in bed, face saturated with pleasure and pain, and with the faded sounds that came out of his mouth that night. He has tried to make them subside with work, video games and random bouts of fucking, but to no avail. He still wants to get that freakishly tall motherfucker in bed again. 

So Eminem does what he does best; figure out a way to get what he wants. Even if that means calling his fellow veteran rapper to apologize for what he said on his diss track. The apology leaves a sour taste in his mouth, but he bears with it for the sake of his plan. It’s only a matter of time before Diddy gives him the younger rapper’s number and he conveniently promises to extend the apology to the latter. Eminem snorts as he hangs up. _That little bitch should be the one apologizing…_

Eminem stares a while longer at the number, thinking of how he is going to approach the situation. The honest _'' Hey, I can’t stop thinking about you so can we do something about it? ''_ wouldn’t cut it and he sure as hell wouldn’t let those words leave his mouth. He also knew the blonde probably wouldn’t be very eager to see him again after the way he had treated him, so he couldn’t miss his shot. 

_I have to tell him what he wants to hear…_ the brunette realizes at once. He picks up his phone again and dials the number written on the paper facing him. Eminem’s leg shakes under his desk as several rings go by, but it stills as they stop. 

'' Hello? '' he hears at the other end. 

'' It’s me, '' he simply answers. 

Silence follows his words. '' Eminem, '' he adds impatiently when the other says nothing.

'' How the fuck did you get my number? '' Kelly voices angrily. 

'' You don’t need to worry about that. I could probably find out where you are right now if I wanted to, '' Eminem arrogantly states. 

'' You’re definitely the biggest creep ever, '' Kelly remarks with a tinge of disdain. '' What the fuck do you want? '' he then asks. 

_You._ '' I realized after all that happened that I should at least give you some props, '' Eminem explains. 

'' You got some skills, '' he goes on. 

Silence, again. 

'' You’re so full of shit… '' Kelly mumbles.

Eminem can swear he hears a liquid being swirled in a bottle right after. He gets confirmation when a gulping sound follows. '' Are you drinking? '' 

'' Yeah, so? '' Kelly retorts. 

'' It’s like 10 am, '' Eminem reproves as the dad inside him unconsciously comes out. 

'' The fuck? Are you my dad or something? '' Kelly picks up.

'' No, but… you should ease up on all of that… '' Eminem can’t help but advise. He has now seen the blonde act under the influence so much, he can’t help but be a little concerned. 

'' Look, can you just get to why you really called me? '' Kelly sharply diverts. 

Now it’s Eminem who can’t answer. _Crap._

'' I know you probably want to threaten me again into keeping silent about what happened the other night or humiliate me even more, so just say what you gotta say so we can get this over with, '' Kelly outlines for him, getting angrier by the second. 

_Woah._ Eminem blinks a few times, taken aback. '' I didn’t know you were on your period, Kells, but you need to chill. '' He then takes a deep breath to straighten his own thoughts. '' But you’re right, I’mma stop beating around the bush. What happened the other night… it needs to happen again, '' he voices categorically. 

'' Why? '' Kelly shoots back as he feels his heart rate pick up.

'' Cause I have needs, Kelly, and right now, you’re the one who can satisfy them, '' Eminem admits. He instantly feels uncomfortable afterwards, afraid his choice of words might’ve revealed too much. 

'' I’m not going to be your little bitch, '' Kelly coldly replies. 

_Oh yes, you are._ '' Look, I don’t think I need to remind you how much you enjoyed it, so in my book it’s a win-win, '' Eminem confidently argues. 

There’s a moment of silence again, but this time, it’s brief. '' Where and when? '' Kelly asks as butterflies fill his stomach.

'' You’re back in Cleveland, right? '' the older one verifies.

'' Yeah. '' 

'' I’ll be there in a few days. I’ll text you a location soon, '' he informs.

'' Okay… '' Kelly acknowledges in an almost quiet voice.

Eminem nods to himself, satisfied. '' Don’t worry, I’ll try not to be so… '' He stops, searching for the right word. 

'' Such an asshole? '' Kelly fills in with spite.

Eminem rolls his eyes. '' Yeah, I guess. ''

'' Whatever, '' Kelly curtly dismisses. '' Bye. '' 

The blonde hangs up immediately after, leaving the older one no time to reply. 

He pulls down his phone from his ear and stares at it, dancing with the idea of calling him back just to teach him good manners, but he stops himself from acting on the fake pettiness that would just betray his desire to hear the other’s voice again. 

_Keep it together, Em_ , he tells himself as he runs a hand over his face. He then looks back at his agenda to get his mind back into work mode but the words all blur in front of him as an image of the blonde draws itself in front of his eyes. 

A loud sigh leaves his lips before he picks up his phone again. In the matter of seconds, he writes _I’ll be coming tomorrow, find us a hotel_ , before he clicks on the send button. 

Shortly after, his screen lights up. Eminem is prepared for a _Screw you_ or _The Fuck?_ , but instead he gets an _Okay._

The corners of his mouth rise in what could be seen as a small smile. And when he realizes, that’s when he knows that there is no turning back now.


End file.
